Selfish
by aychthizzle
Summary: I first heard him then, walking through the woods in the middle of no where—a scream. Henry. The name echoed in my head as I sprinted to my home, to my family. They would help me. They would understand why he must be changed. Em/R


**A/N: Hey guys. I'm just trying this story out. Let me know what you think. If you like it I'll add more to this chapter and other chapters as well. If not…well I'll delete it. :**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! I only own the plot….ish.**

The woods were light. I saw the sun creating diamonds of light on my pale, icy skin. My feet made no sound as I stalked, using my ears as guidance. I was alone. No one was here to listen to my thoughts, to scrutinize my every move, my every facial expression. This was how I preferred to hunt. I was left alone to wallow in my shallow thoughts. Always longing to be human again, always jealous of those that surrounded me.

I first heard him then, walking through the woods in the middle of no where, a scream. I stood up straight and turned my head to find where the sound came from. I moved my blonde hair over my shoulders, hoping to hear anything that would give away where this human was. I sniffed the warm air and caught the scent of a grizzly bear and something a bit more…potent. Human blood. I ran towards it.

In moments I was on top of the grizzly, ripping, tearing, pulling until it let go of the human. When it stopped moving I turned to the man. He had curly brown hair and his face was round and familiar. I gasped. It couldn't be…Henry? How many years had it been? How many years since I last saw him cradled to his mother's chest?

I heard his heart, faint, but still beating. An overwhelming sense of fear ran through my body. I couldn't let him die. His blood was everywhere but I couldn't give my instincts control. I stopped my lungs and let my sense of smell fade. Bending down, I scooped the injured and unconscious man into my arms and ran to Carlisle.

_Henry_. The name echoed in my head as I sprinted to my home, to my family. They would help me. They would understand why we must change him.

My throat was uncomfortable during the run home—not breathing was getting to me. I looked down at the man in my arms. He was still unconscious and his blood was everywhere. The monster in me went wild at the sight of the red liquid. It was warm, and it was everywhere. But, I fought my instincts. How could I live with myself if anything happened to him?

For years I yearned for a connection to my past. For something that would prove to me that I was human once as my memories began to fade. And now, now that connection is here, dying, in my arms. I picked up my pace.

When I reached my home, I sprinted into our large house. Edward was by my side in a second, he had heard my thoughts. I ignored is angry growl and found Carlisle.

"Rose you can't bring him here! He may not even be Vera's son!" Edward growled from behind me. I looked into my father's eyes and pleaded with him.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I've never asked for anything before this. You must change him. Please." My chest was aching for the tears that wouldn't come. Carlisle walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder before turning to Edward.

"Edward you must leave us." Edward looked appalled. Yet those few words were full of power, he would obey his father. When Edward left the room, Carlisle bent down to the man and checked his pulse.

"His pulse is faint. We must do it now, if you are sure."

I bent over the man and brushed some of his curls out of his face. I imagined his life with us—he would be strong and faithful, but most of all, he would be mine. My selfish thoughts confirmed my answer.

"Yes, we must do it. I wouldn't be able to live if he died." Carlisle nodded and scooped the man into his stone arms.

"Well then we must find a place for him to stay." I followed my father as he ascended the stairs to our spare room. He set him on the couch and turned to me.

"You cannot be here for this Rose. You instincts will take over and you will not be yourself as the venom trails through his blood. And I can see how uncomfortable you are without breathing." I opened my mouth to protest. "Now listen to me. I am doing this for you and if anything goes wrong I know it would kill you."

I left him then. I left the man that I saved to be killed by my father because of my own wants, my own needs. I was, I am, selfish.


End file.
